


Doctor Doctor, Gimmie The News

by StuckyandStarWars



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: But only a little, F/M, I'll update tags if it does, Johnny Silverhand Being An Asshole, Johnny isnt around for the sex parts, Might have multiple parts, Riding, River mentioned - Freeform, Slightly dominant V, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, actually he's pretty chill, but V didn't fuck him, just whiny, pussy eating, what else does this have in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyandStarWars/pseuds/StuckyandStarWars
Summary: V has been waiting long enough for her Ripperdoc to actually make a move on her so, even though she's nervous, she takes matters into her own hands. And Johnny won't fucking shut up.
Relationships: Female V & Viktor Vector, Female V/Viktor Vector, V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	Doctor Doctor, Gimmie The News

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I haven't written (and published) smut in almost two years, so I hope this is good. there wasn't nearly enough Viktor/V so I made my own. Also, where are all the bitches making Fem!V just a little dominant? I guess I'll do that too.
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoy it, dear reader. You mean a lot to me.

V, for the life of her, couldn’t imagine why Vik hadn’t made a move. Maybe she was reading him wrong? She was prone to do that at times, but she liked to think she had enough of a grasp on the male brain to tell when one was undeniably into her. Maybe he just felt some sort of fatherly responsibility after she had showed up on his doorstep with a brain tumor in the shape of Johnny Silverhand. But that didn’t seem right, she had suspected he had the hots for her since long before the chip was a factor. She could distinctly remember a time she stumbled into his shop after a pretty bad bar brawl and he had hovered over her like she had taken three bullets to the chest. Or the time before that when Misty had been fussing over Jack after some such gig and Vik had been fluttering in a very similar manner. If anything he had been more reserved after she got the chip. 

“That doesn’t sound like ‘the hots’ to me. Unless your personal hots are making the memories unreliable, your ripper caught feelings.” She had to look around to find Johnny sitting on the beanbag in the corner of her apartment. 

“Shut it, wasn’t asking.” She looked back out the window at the sunset-colored skyline.

“Well, I can hear your thoughts so prepare for unsolicited advice- go talk to him. Or fuck him. Whichever you’re in the mood for.”

“His shop’s gonna be closing soon.”

  
“All the more reason-”

“Last time we were in a similar situation you whined your ass off, but you seem about as invested in getting with Vik as I am. What gives?”

Johnny appeared at the window and shrugged. “He’s not a fucking cop. And he’s better looking. I still thank you every day for not forcing me to fuck a pig. Dunno if I ever woulda forgiven sin of that magnitude.”

“I wasn’t into him anyway.”

“Exactly, because you’ve been into this ripper since the day you met him.” Johnny paused. “You know, maybe I’m just sexually frustrated,”

“I don’t wanna hear it!”

“You don't fuck around near as much as I used to! We’ve had sex once since I got planted in your head, and that was when the body was under my control.”

“Shut up.”

He actually did, for a moment. Long enough for V’s thoughts to wander back to Vik’s eyes, his arms, the sweet worry in his voice every time she came in hurt. Apparently, that was enough quiet time for her tag along, cause he started humming a song she didn’t recognize, then mumbling some words.

“Doctor, doctor, gimme’ the news… I gotta’ bad case of loving you.”

“When’s that one from, the nineteen forties?” Jonny singing some old tune and V drastically missing the time period had become a game of theirs.

“Fuck, you have got to learn your music. No, it’s 1979. Heh… almost a hundred fuckin’ years ago.” 

She was letting this douchebag distract her. Her goal at the beginning of the evening had been to go see Vik, finally confront him about what she hoped were mutual feelings, and maybe even go so far as taking that stupidly revealing button up off. Now she was just stalling by indulging Johnny in conversation. She stood up from where she was leaning on the window and started towards the door, ignoring Johnny’s continuing rendition of the song. She shut and locked it behind her and avoided the wary eyes of the two cops on her floor. Two steps at a time- she didn’t want to lose her nerve before she got to the clinic- into the elevator and out into the cool evening air. She was too focused on what she was going to say to Vik to notice that Johnny had stopped singing.

Part of her hoped she would be too late. Maybe Vik called it early and closed up, but who was she kidding. He was often still sitting up at two or three in the morning. No way he would have already retired at a mere seven PM. Jackie’s old bike seemed like the fastest and easiest ride, so she straddled it and took off towards the clinic. It wasn’t far from her megabuilding but she took her sweet time getting off the bike. Shit, she should have cleaned up better. She was wearing clothes that were a few days old, at least one garment ripped off a dead body, and her jacket still splattered with blood. But that was okay, right? Vik never seemed to mind when she came in for a tune-up covered in someone else’s guts. At least she had showered before leaving. 

“You smell fine. Could look better, but smell fine. That or my senses have been severely corrupted by you dragging me through back alleys and cockroach-infested buildings.” He appeared sitting on top of the gate into the alley. 

“Can it.” She tried to fix her hair in the bike mirror. “I don’t want you around when I’m talking to Vik.”

“Fine,” Johnny vanished again. “I’ll just be along for the ride.”

She hadn’t gathered the nerve to go in, but she forced herself to anyway. Through the gate. Down the steps. Shut the door behind you.  
“Hey, V!” Vik was standing next to his operational chair wiping down some of his tools. “I’ll be with you in just a minute, gotta clean up. Just installed about a hundred thousand eddies worth of chrome in a dude.”

V exhaled through her teeth. “Shit, that’s a lot of scratch.” She tried to ignore the growing amount of butterflies clawing their way out of her chest. 

“What are you looking for tonight?” he had turned enough to flaunt his magnificent ass.

_You_ she thought, and could almost hear Johnny’s groan. “I’m not here for chrome tonight, actually.”

“Something wrong?” He turned back around and V hoped she had managed to look up fast enough. “The chip, is it-?”

“No, no, nothing’s wrong. Nothing more than usual at least. Just wanted to come by, say hi… How have you been, Vik?” there was the little Johnny in the back of her head, bitching again. She couldn’t tell if it was actually him or just what she thought his reaction would be.

“Me? Oh, uh, I’m good. Like I said, just made a ton of eds. After I pay Misty rent I might get some of my own new chrome with it. Was thinkin’ about getting an upgrade on my hand. Making it a little steadier.” He sat down on the edge of the chair. “Not many changes with me very often. Like you’ve said, I’m the only guy around who’s happy with his lot in life. But you- V I’ve been hearing you’re making it big out there in the world of Mercs. Working with the Queen of the Afterlife herself.”

V shrugged but smiled. “Just doing jobs that get me eddies.” _And that get me closer to not fuckin’ dying._

“Okay I know I said I wouldn’t pop in but you have got to make a move on this guy.”

“Shut up, Johnny.”

“Please. I don’t like it when your feelings make me feel all gross and gushy.”

So that’s why he was so invested. He didn’t like the feeling of having a crush. V almost didn’t have the heart to tell them that if she did make a move on Vik those feelings would only multiply. But he knew now, didn’t he?

“V? You want a drink or something? I don’t have any more appointments today and I doubt anyone is gonna come stumbling drunk and hurt this early.”

“Yeah, sure,” she said out loud. 

Vik stood and pulled the rolling chair from his desk over to the operating chair, then grabbed a bottle of what looked like vodka from under the table.

“Damn, are we gonna throw a party or something?”

Vik chuckled, the sound of music to V’s ears. Better than Johnny singing, anyway. “It’s not all I got. And it’s not exactly good, either. Used it for cleaning cuts more times than I’d like to admit. But it certainly gets the job done.”

“More than three shots of this shit would probably make me blackout.” There he was again, reading the label on the bottle. “Fuck that’s strong.”

“Go away.” She aggressively thought in his direction.

Vik put the bottle back and reached for some beers instead, which was probably better. Sure, vodka would have given V the confidence to talk to him about her feelings, but it wasn’t a ‘friends just hanging out’ type drink. V let him take the same spot he was in earlier and sat down in the desk chair.

“These aren’t fancy, gotta warn you. Dunno what you’re used to drinking over there at your fancy fixer clubs, but this ain't it.” He expertly popped the cap off of hers with his thumb, then his own on the arm of the operation chair.

“Ah,” Johnny said, butting in again. “He’s talking about himself too. I think he’s meanin’ to say he’s not as fancy as all the other chooms you got hitting on you.”

Electing to ignore Johnny (even though she thought he was right), she looked back at Vik. “Eh, the fancy shit can turn out to be trashier than cheaper stuff. A lot of the time fancy drinks can be watered down, whereas this-” She took the bottle “-is the real deal.”

He laughed and took a sip. “I’ll have to take your word for that.”

The beer definitely helped her loosen up. She wasn’t exactly sure how long they just sat there and talked, from stupidly funny gigs V had been paid for recently to the latest news in the tightly locked ripper circles. Really, they talked about anything but Johnny and the chip. And the tapeworm himself didn’t make another appearance for the rest of the conversation. They were about four beers down and in the middle of a rousing conversation about boxing technique when Vik checked his watch.

“Shit!” He chuckled. “It’s already almost ten.”

“No way. That was not three hours.” V stood up and stretched. She hadn’t moved in a while and the office chair was no throne. 

“Time would beg to differ. You uh… you got somewhere to be?” Whatever natural rhythm of conversation that had washed away nerves had subsided.

“Nah, just needed to get up. Do you?”

“No- you’ve gotta be tired, though. You should probably head home.”

This was her chance, wasn't it? Might be the only time she would ever be just tipsy enough to act. At some point, while they were talking he had sat back completely in the chair, but now he was sitting up again, legs over the side. She was standing just inches away from his muscular thighs… she couldn’t go home yet.

“V?” He asked. Shit. She had been staring. “You’re tired, I’m sure you’ll want to be on top of your game for whatever gigs you pull tomor-”

Fuck his lips were warm. He tasted like the same beer they had just been drinking, that is to say, cheap and bitter, but V didn’t care. She felt his hand find her hip and pull her in closer as he kissed back. When they had to pull back for air V heard Viktor let out a breathy chuckle.

“If that’s what you came here for you shoulda’ done it three hours ago.” He was smiling, but looking down at her shoes.

At some point during the kiss he had opened his legs just wide enough for V to stand between them and the hand that wasn't still clutching his bottle had maneuvered to her lower back. One of her own hands was resting on the back of his neck and the other on his upper arm. 

“I shoulda’ done that months ago, Vik.” Her voice was low, almost a whisper, and her heart was racing. 

He didn’t respond, just pulled her back in for another kiss. She could feel his smile and was sure he could feel hers. The kiss sped up until it was less of a gentle and intimate experience and more of a hungry battle. V was aware that Vik’s legs had opened wider and she was now pressing against the crotch of his jeans. She could feel his cock through them, but this time she wanted Vik to make the first move. She ignored the bulge and leaned harder into the kiss until she felt a polite tug on the collar of her jacket. They wasted no time getting it off and throwing it somewhere, and V let herself concentrate on the button of his pants.

“You sure?” He panted, but continued to help her unzip them.

“Vik, I have never been more sure of anything in my life.”

“Then by all means.”

They had to reposition and awkwardly fumble with his jeans to fully get them off. When they were settled, Vik was fully laying back in the chair, pants off. V was clothed similarly and straddling his legs. He muttered something about not being under a woman very often, but there were no traces of displeasure in his voice. V’s shirt came off over her head next. Before he could undo her bra, V leaned forward and started kissing his neck. Her goal was to leave the lightest of marks right where he couldn’t quite cover. The stifled moan it pulled out of him was just a bonus. 

The hand that had been trying to undo her bra gave up and grabbed one of her breasts through it. She could feel his erection pressing through his underwear and against her own, Vik’s hips stuttering ever so slightly. Judging by how tense he felt under her V figured he was physically stopping himself from thrusting upwards. Hoping to give him just a little relief she pushed her hips down into his, then again when she felt his reaction hadn’t been substantial enough.

“ _Fuck_ , V.” he cursed the second time she pressed down against his bulge. “Do you have any idea how often I’ve thought about this?”

If the number was anywhere close to the times she’d imagined him sprawled out below her, she could understand his pain. She couldn’t think of anything more beautiful than Viktor Vector pinned between her legs, back slightly arched, one hand in his hair and one squeezing her thigh. Well, maybe one thing. She detached her own hands from his waist and began to unbutton his shirt. He seemed eager to get out of it as well, as his hands shot to the bottom buttons, helping speed up the process. To take the shirt off he had to sit up and almost press his face against her collarbone. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine. Even after he peeled the shirt off of his back and arms he didn’t lay back down, taking the opportunity to repay what she had given him earlier and start biting and sucking from her jaw to her chest. He also finally unclasped her bra so that he could take his kisses down her chest to her nipple. 

“Vik-” She moaned, tipping her head back and closing her eyes.

That was a mistake because she forgot they were on a chair made for one person, and as she leaned back one of her feet lost its loose grip on the thin edge. Before V could process that she had lost her footing she went tumbling backward. Thankfully, Vik was faster than gravity and managed to jump up with both arms wrapped firmly around V before she could hit the ground. 

“Woah there.” He chuckled. “Maybe the chair isn’t the best place, huh?”

She touched her feet back to the ground and untangled herself from Vik’s arms. “Got anywhere bigger?”

“Well, I have an apartment, but we’d have to get dressed. Or I have a couch in the back.”

“Couch.” V couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed. She was about to apologize (for what, for falling?) but Vik didn't give her the opportunity.   
Before she could say anything else he had one arm under her knees and one on her back and was lifting her up bridal style. She let out an involuntary squeak, followed by brief laughter.

“Fuck, alright. Show off.” V knew she wasn’t exactly light. She couldn’t be, muscles were a very important part of her job. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had picker her up like this.

He carried her over to a door she’d never noticed before and opened it with on hand. The room behind it was small and a little messy. It looked like a storage room, full of spare implants, medical equipment, and a brown leather couch. The couch had a thin blanket and an old pillow. Vik set her down on top of the blanket and stood back up, looking embarrassed too.

“Sorry about the mess… I wasn’t exactly expecting anyone. Definitely not back here.”

V had to admit, that made her feel special. “Probably the cleanest storage room I’ve ever been in.”

He smiled. “I should go lock up. Wouldn’t want anyone walking in.”

She agreed that it was a good idea, but she didn’t want him to leave. Still, she nodded, and he left to lock up. While he was gone V sat up on the couch and looked around. The room was quite messy, but not in a way that made it feel like Vik didn’t care how the room looked. It was almost cozy. There was a minifridge she hadn’t noticed earlier and a couple of cutouts from different boxing matches taped on the wall in an attempt to make the concrete less bare.

V also decided that she should be completely ready when Vik came back in, meaning that she took off her underwear and tried to look as sexy as she could. She was very grateful Johnny did not decide to make an appearance. 

Vik returned pretty quickly. “Alright, just in case someone decides to drop by for a late-night tune-up. Where were we…” He finally got a glimpse of V, completely naked, on his couch.

She had chosen a pretty ambiguous position, deciding she would let Vik take the reins for a while, so she was surprised when dropped to his knees on the floor in front of her. He noticed the surprise on her face and asked her permission with nothing but his eyes. When she nodded that yes, this was okay, he wasted no time spreading her legs.

V had already been beyond wet when she still had her underwear on. Now, as Vik’s fingers begin to tease at her clit, she could tell she was going to stain the blanket under her. She couldn’t remember the last time she’s been touched so tenderly. He was an expert, gently circling his fingers around her swollen clit until he seemed satisfied that his fingers can't do much else and pulled them back. She can only protest for a moment before his tongue replaces them and her words die in her throat. It really is something to see Viktor Vector’s head between her legs, and she kept her eyes open just for that sight. One of her hands laced through his brown hair and pulled. The moan it solicited rippled from his throat directly to her cunt, making her shiver. Vik pulled back for just a moment to lift V’s legs over his shoulders and pull her closer to the edge of the couch. When he returned to her very eager clit with his tongue he also pressed two fingers against the sensitive outside of her cunt. She let out another, louder, moan that only egged him on. He slipped a single finger inside of her but didn’t wait very long before introducing a second. 

Between the sucking and kissing on her clit and curling of fingers inside her pussy, V felt like she could black out any second. She knows she’s saying something but she can’t decipher the string of words coming out of her mouth. She picks up one thing though. Viktor. She’s only ever said his full name once when they first met. Vik stalls and lifts his head.

“Say that again.” It’s somewhere between a command and a plea.

“Which one?” V knows what he means, but teasing him is fun. 

“My name.” 

“Viktor.” She repeated in the same raspy tone she used the first time.

His fingers curled in response and brushed against her spot, making her back arch and a string of moans and curses escape her lips. Vik's mouth quickly finds her clit again, and the intense fire building inside of her pushes any other thoughts aside. She can feel her climax building. Her legs tightened around Vik’s head as she stuttered his name, again and again, not wanting to close her eyes for fear of losing the beautiful sight in front of her.

“Oh my g-god, Vik.” V couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer. “I’m gonna- fuck.”

Her hand clenched tightly around Vik’s hair as she practically screamed his name one final time, feeling her orgasm rush through her. Never in her life had someone eaten her out like this. He fingered her all the way through her orgasm, only pulling out and sitting back on heels once her body relaxed into the couch.

“Vik, that was…”

“Mh, good.” He stood, then sat down on the couch next to her.

V’s eyes flicked over his body. His knees were red from kneeling on the hard concrete floor, and his erection was still twitching against his underwear. She couldn’t let him do all that work and not get any reward.

Still shaky from her release, she tried her best to smoothly straddle his lap. While it wasn't as graceful as she would have liked she didn’t fall backward off of the couch, and Vik seemed plenty surprised.  
“What, you thought you were gonna go untreated? Just relax, let me do the work here.”

He groaned in response, or maybe because she pushed her bare cunt against his clothed cock, but definitely didn’t protest. It didn’t take V long to get his underwear off and around his ankles. Viktor’s cock was truly a sight to behold. She took it in one hand and began slowly stroking, gently easing another couple of moans out of Vik. Her other hand pulled his head closer to hers and connected their lips again. He didn’t agree with the slow, passionate rhythm V was trying to set and turned the kiss more aggressive. She couldn't argue with that. She picked up her hand’s pace to match, absolutely loving the way Vik’s mouth fell open against her own and his hips jutted into her hand. The second time he felt the need to thrust upwards she let go and pulled away from the kiss. He groaned at the loss, but he didn’t have to wait very long for V to take him again and begin to position herself on the head.

“You’re so beautiful,” Vik muttered, his eyes tracing every bit of her.

“That’s high praise coming from a specimen like yourself.” She countered, lowering her cunt around his erection.

His hands had moved to rest on her hips but quickly went from resting to squeezing hard enough to bruise as he let out a strangled cry. V could see a response forming on his lips that died as she rocked forward. She pressed his forehead to his and picked up her pace, feeling Vik start to move under her. He thrust upwards hard and it was her turn to yelp in surprise.

They were lost in the movement of each other’s bodies and the noises the other was making. Somehow Vik was still speeding up, and V couldn’t tell if she was moving of her own accord or if his hands and hips were doing all the work. One of his arms snaked around her back, pulling them even closer to one another, and he pressed the top of his head against her chest. Somewhere in the back of her mind V thought that even though all this concrete, the road above could hear her cries. If anything, though, that though just made her scream louder.

“V, holy fuck,” Viktor muttered into her skin. “I don’t know how much more- where-?”

“Inside.” she answered his unfinished question. “I want you inside me.”

He yelled something she couldn’t quite understand and sloppy thrust into her a few more times before completely tensing and digging his nails into her back and hip. His eyes were locked shut as he craned his neck backward, moaning her name like it was a fucking prayer. He didn’t stop, though, and between his continuing thrusts into her and the feeling of his hot come, she didn't last much longer either. White, hot, and somehow more intense than the one before it, her release rocked through her body and left her shuddering.

Neither of them seemed to be able to speak for a few moments. V rolled off from on top of Vik and back onto the couch, still panting. 

“Damn.” Vik broke the silence. 

“That’s been a long time coming, Vik.”

He nodded, watching V as she stood. “You’re not leaving, are you?”

She chuckled softly. “No, not if you don't want me to. Think we can both fit on this couch? Laying down, that is.”

“If I hold you close enough.” He stood too. “I think I have another blanket around here somewhere, something warmer.”

He found the blanket on a back shelf and tossed the other one onto the floor, then lay down on the brown leather and motioned for V to join him. She happily complied. 

“You are very good at fucking, you know that?” She asked, comforted by his warm body against her back.

“Don’t you dare make me horny again. I am beyond tired.”

V smiled. “Okay.”

V was sure she fell asleep first, but she wasn’t sure exactly when that was. The sound of Vik’s heart so close to her ear and his breath on the top of her head pulled her into the best sleep she’d had in months. 


End file.
